Crisis Averted
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: Angela has always tried to be considerate. But some people just won't let her.


Pharmercy drabble:

Angela considered herself a patient person. She was always careful to be polite and kind to her patients as well as people she met in her everyday life. She didn't expect much from others, just the basic level of respect that should be afforded another human being. When others were rude to her, she usually bit her tongue and ignored their actions.

But, when she reached for a single "Delicious in a Can!" and was denied because of the actions of an old woman wearing an eyepatch. She would not tolerate the stranger's transgression.

"What do you think you're doing?" she challenged, her gaze sharp as her hand tightened on her shopping cart.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm shopping for groceries." The woman answered as she finished depositing all twenty cans of "Delicious in a Can!" into her cart.

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to contain her anger. "Would you mind, if I just had _one_ of those cans? If it were anything else I would just go to another store, but this is the only one that sells "Delicious in a Can!"." She breathed in a steadying breath, "Please?"

The older woman watched her carefully for a long moment. So long, in fact, Angela was sure that she would give her a can.

"No." With that, the old woman turned and pushed her cart away.

Angela watched the old woman's retreating back. She didn't even have the decency to leave the aisle after her victory. Her dreams of sitting down to enjoy a nice dinner of "Delicious in a Can!" disintegrated before her eyes.

She was just telling herself that the only reason that the old woman was doing this because she must have been _miserable, and alone, and and and… old!_ When the old woman turned from further down the aisle and locked eyes with Angela before she smirked.

Angela felt something snap.

"You… have got to be one of the _worst_ people I have _ever_ had the displeasure to meet!" Angela began, pushing her cart as she closed the distance between her and the old woman.

A young, black man entered the aisle with a basket in his hand. His cheery smile and bouncy walk disappeared when he saw the scene that was being created. He turned around and left as he said decidedly, "Nope."

Angela continued, "And I have met a _lot_ of people. Even my most unpleasant patients have nothing on the level of disrespect you have for others. You know what? You're probably going to _need_ a clinic soon. Because you're so old… and mean. I hope you come to _my_ clinic. We'll take _good_ care of you." She finished angrily. She could hardly believe herself that she'd just said that.

The woman shrugged, "Okay." And continued out of the aisle.

Angela panicked. She'd just threatened someone with not providing the best health care possible. She'd violated her hypocritical oath. What if that old woman brought her to court because of this? She seemed petty enough to do it, too. _My practice's name would be ruined_.

Angela finished her shopping in a daze.

It was several days later and Angela had just managed to put the incident out of her mind. She was in her office taking a break from reviewing her patients' updated charts. She swiveled back and forth in her chair as she stared at the ceiling trying to clear her mind for a moment before she got a headache. As she was trying to think about not thinking, she heard her receptionist talking with someone.

"I'll be representing your practice." She heard a woman finished speaking.

 _Oh shit._ Angela sprang up from her chair and left her office to investigate further.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Zeigler." She announced as she held out her hand over the counter that was the reception station. "What's this about representing our practice?"

"Oh yes, Dr. Zeigler this is Fareeha Amari. She's from the law firm that has recently been hired to represent this clinic." The receptionist introduced.

Angela watched as the intimidating woman reached for her hand and gave her a firm handshake. Fareeha nodded her head when she was mentioned and smiled at the doctor.

Angela felt her heart skip a beat and wasn't sure if it was because of the woman or the reason she was here.

"Nice to meet you." Fareeha greeted pleasantly.

Angela could do this. She could be strong. She could play it _cool_. "Hello." _Oh shit, I already said that._

Fareeha's smile widened, "Hello." She said with a laugh.

Angela pulled her hand back and put her hands safely in her coat pockets. She'd messed _that_ up. Terribly.

"So. You're representing us? What are the case details? Or can you not go into it?"

"Case?" the tall woman asked.

"Yeah, you are here representing us. What are the details?"

Fareeha's brow furrowed in confusion before she came to a sudden realization, "Oh, no. There is no active case yet. I was just coming down here to introduce myself. You know… establish a relationship." It was clear she found the whole situation amusing.

Angela felt her face flush in embarrassment. "Oh."

"Would you two mind taking this into your office, Dr. Zeigler?" the receptionist asked as she saw visitors approaching their unit.

"Oh, of course… sorry. It's this way." Angela motioned to the door behind her.

She turned and entered her office and found it a complete mess. She straightened papers and tried to make it look less trashy while she waited for Fareeha to enter her office.

When the tan woman entered, Angela straightened and turned to face her. "So uh. Was there anything else you'd like to go over?"

Fareeha paused and watched the blonde in front of her. "Forgive me if this is being too forward, but would you be interested in going on a date with me sometime soon?"

 _Gott yes._

Fareeha laughed and Angela realized she'd spoken out loud.

"I'm glad. When would be a good time for you?"

"I'm off tomorrow and am not on call, barring an emergency." Angela replied.

"Perfect. Does dinner and a movie sound acceptable to you?"

"Sounds great."

Fareeha paused in thought before she took out her phone, "Could I get your number?"

It had been a few months since Fareeha and Angela had started dating. When Fareeha asked if her girlfriend wanted to meet her mom, Angela had agreed nervously.

She'd been having mini breakdowns for the past hour trying to make herself look presentable for the family dinner. Now, here she was, standing in front of the Amari residence, wringing her hands. She supposed she should knock already, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

She steeled herself and gave a confident knock that was probably too loud and hurt her knuckles. After a long moment, the door opened and Fareeha was standing there.

"Angela! My mom was beginning to wonder if you would show up." She joked as she motioned behind her.

Angela peered inside and found that mean, old woman from the grocery store.

"You!" she cried accusingly. Fareeha stepped back in confusion.

The older woman sized her up, "You! You're that girl from the grocery store."

"You two know each other?" Fareeha asked and her mother nodded as Angela stood mortified.

"Yes, she told me that if I ever went to her clinic she'd take good care of me. I almost felt bad about stealing all of her "Delicious in a Can!"."

Angela couldn't believe her luck! Using the older Amari's spin on the story to her advantage she smiled nervously at her girlfriend.

"Yep, that's me. Friendly neighborhood doctor."

"Though, I didn't care much for the assumption that I would need a clinic soon."

"Aren't we supposed to be having dinner? I know I'm hungry. Thank you for letting me join you." Angela redirected.

At the mention of food, the two Amaris forgot all about the encounter and began to argue over where Angela was going to sit at the table.

Crisis averted.


End file.
